Suki! Friendreamland
Suki! Friendreamland (lit. I like you! Friend Dreamland) is a Premium-type song sung by Haruka Shirogane. Suki! Friendreamland is written and composed by Hanako Inoue- in universe, however, the lyrics and song were made by Haruka and Hibiki 8 years prior to Canon Season 2. It was planned to be a duo song. Background Ever since Haruka told Hibiki about PriParis, they had been planning to debut together and impress Falulu, then become her friends. Haruka could play the piano, so they arranged the song together. It was going to be part of a single by the two, called Royal H. The other song in the single was planned to be Pure Amour Love- however, the lyrics they made time ago were different. After Pure Amour Love became Hibiki's song, Haruka began to use Suki! Friendreamland. This might be the reason why the new lyrics represent an answer to Pure Amour Love's. Lyrics TV Size Romaji= Ra ra ra ra... ra ra ra ra... "Tsuyoku naru to kimi o mamoru" Hikari no naka o aruku yō ni to omotta. Sekai wa toki o ki ni shimase supin o Shikashi, anata no soba de narimasu. Anata no te o hoji suru, shite mo hiete iru baai Shite mo sekainoowari ni arimashita Shite mo futatabi wasureta baai, Sono suteppu ga kakarimasu! Hana de ōwa reta dorīmurando de Yumegakanau, boku to issho kuru Itami o wasurete,-te o torimasu Sora ni mukatte anata ga shitau. Ai no tame ni supin sekai o shimasu, Yume no sono basho ni tsureteiku Dakara, mō kurushimu koto wa arimasen! Ra ra rabu wa kieru koto wa arimasen Nani demo anata ni jumon o kyasuto Kore ijō no riko shugi to uragiri Kagayaki de ōwa reta dorīmurando de Kōfuku e no michi ni ikimasu Namida o wasurete, to come here Hoshi ga kagayaku basho e. Ai no tame ni supin sekai ni, Subete no hito ga onaji kimochi o kyōyū Hito ni naru koto wa kimi warawasemasu! Ra ra ra ra... ra ra rabu yuu... |-| English= La la la la... La la la la... "I'll be strong, and protect you" I thought as I stepped in the light. The world spins, not caring about time But, I'll be by your side. I'll hold your hand, even if it's cold Even if you were at the end of the world Even if I forget everything again, I'll take that step! In a Dreamland covered in flowers Dreams come true, come with me Forget pain and take my hand Towards the sky you yearn for. I'll make a world that spins for love, Then take you to that place of dreams So you won't suffer anymore! The la la love will never disappear I'll cast a spell, whatever on you No more selfishness and betrayals In the Dreamland covered in sparkle We take the path towards happiness Forget the tears and come here To the place where the stars glow. In the world that spins for love, Wev all share the same feelings I'll be the one to make you laugh! La la la la... la la love you... Full version Romaji= Ra ra ra ra... ra ra ra ra... "Tsuyoku naru to kimi o mamoru" Hikari no naka o aruku yō ni to omotta. Sekai wa toki o ki ni shimase supin o Shikashi, anata no soba de narimasu. Anata no te o hoji suru, shite mo hiete iru baai Shite mo sekainoowari ni arimashita Shite mo futatabi wasureta baai, Sono suteppu ga kakarimasu! Hana de ōwa reta dorīmurando de Yumegakanau, boku to issho kuru Itami o wasurete,-te o torimasu Sora ni mukatte anata ga shitau. Ai no tame ni supin sekai o shimasu, Yume no sono basho ni tsureteiku Dakara, mō kurushimu koto wa arimasen! Ra ra ra ra... Ra ra ra ra... Sono niwa de anata no namida o nugu~tsu Soshite, sakebi o tsukuru shimasen yakusoku. Wareware wa subete kotonatte iru Kedo onaji yume o kyōyū. Tsudzukerudarou, shite mo tsukare baai Shite mo fukanōna mokuhyōda baai, Shite mo yasumu yō ni iunaraba Anata to issho jikkō sa remasu! Kagayaki de ōwa reta dorīmurando de Kōfuku e no michi ni ikimasu Namida o wasurete, to come here Hoshi ga kagayaku basho e. Ai no tame ni supin sekai ni, Subete no hito ga onaji kimochi o kyōyū Hito ni naru koto wa kimi warawasemasu! Ra ra rabu wa kieru koto wa arimasen Nani demo anata ni jumon o kyasuto Kore ijō no riko shugi to uragiri Hanarete iku baai demo, ai o shinjimasu Watashitachiha aidearu tame, tadashī? Hana de ōwa reta dorīmurando de Yumegakanau, boku to issho kuru Itami o wasurete,-te o torimasu Sora ni mukatte anata ga shitau. Ai no tame ni supin sekai o shimasu, Yume no sono basho ni tsureteiku Dakara, mō kurushimu koto wa arimasen! Ra ra ra ra... ra ra rabu yuu... |-| English= La la la la... La la la la... "I'll be strong, and protect you" I thought as I stepped in the light. The world spins, not caring about time But, I'll be by your side. I'll hold your hand, even if it's cold Even if you were at the end of the world Even if I forget everything again, I'll take that step! In a Dreamland covered in flowers Dreams come true, come with me Forget pain and take my hand Towards the sky you yearn for. I'll make a world that spins for love, Then take you to that place of dreams So you won't suffer anymore! La la la la... La la la la... I wiped your tears in that garden And promised I'll never make you cry. We are all different But we share the same dream. I'll keep going, even if I'm tired Even if it seems like an impossible goal Even if you tell me to rest, I'll run with you! In the Dreamland covered in sparkle We take the path towards happiness Forget the tears and come here To the place where the stars glow. In the world that spins for love, Wev all share the same feelings I'll be the one to make you laugh! The la la love will never disappear I'll cast a spell, whatever on you No more selfishness and betrayals Even if they go away, I'll believe in love Because we are love, aren't we? In a Dreamland covered in flowers Dreams come true, come with me Forget pain and take my hand Towards the sky you yearn for. I'll make a world that spins for love, Then take you to that place of dreams So you won't suffer anymore! La la la la... La la love you... Audio TBA Category:Hanako Inoue Category:Haruka's songs Category:Prism Voice Category:Royal H Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPri Category:ParaPrincess